


observant

by cyanspade



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: Eito tries to understand his parents.
Relationships: Eisuke Ichinomiya/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	observant

At nine years old, Eito suspects his parents communicate in a language he can never understand.

It isn’t the words that intrigue him—rather, it’s the look they have when Mom brews a cup of that stupidly sweet coffee, the weirdly soft smile—if two slightly upward curls on a mouth count—on Dad’s face whenever Mom tells him about her day.

Eito tries to understand it.

Mom is like sunshine. She’s nice and kind and warm. Eito knows without a doubt that anyone would love her—why wouldn’t they?

Dad is…tricky. Warm isn’t something Eito would use to describe him, not when he goes out of his way to steal Mom every night and brag about it in the morning. No, Dad was like the sun during the hottest days of summer—the kind of sun people didn’t want shining on their faces, making them all grumpy and huffy.

But somehow, Mom never seemed to care that much. Even after Dad would tease her and make her upset, she’d still forgive him and give him a kiss on the cheek like nothing happened.

Mom had weird taste.

Eito believes he’ll never understand the way they perfectly understand each other with just their eyes.

Then again, his parents weren’t ever really “normal” to begin with.


End file.
